White Demon and Angel
by ashangel101010
Summary: This is Palladium's POV on both Avalon and Evalon  Evil Avalon .


White Demon and Angel

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- A White Demon Love Song by Killers

_"White demon love song down the hall"_ Here I am again, crying in a closet because my love left me again. How history repeats itself and I thought I had learned my lesson the last time, but no my feelings trumped over my common sense. I feel like I have lost my virginity again because when it happened he left me all sticky and cold.

"_White demon shadow on the road"_ I thought our love would last longer this time, but it turns out he was nothing but an evil clone of him. Maybe I was cursed when I was little that all my lovers will eventually hurt me, wouldn't be surprised. I was so angry and arrogant back then, but now I'm sticky and completely naïve.

"_Back up your mind, there is a call"_ Was I just born naïve or do I just attract the wrong kind of people? It would be a lie to say I haven't enjoyed spending time with him, even if mostly we do together is "do" each other, and it would also be a lie to say that I don't want him back. I should be thinking of all the pain he caused me, but instead I find myself thinking of the first time I met him.

"_He isn't coming after all"_ It was about seven years ago when I was eighteen that I had met the man that would forever change my life, for the better and worse. It was my first day at Magix University and I was lost, I knew the spell to get to the university but I rather take the scenic route instead. He was there to answer my calls for help and became my guide to the world outside my realm of the Elfin Realm.

"_Love this time"_ He was so handsome and his face and body looked like they were carved by angels, if I knew that day he would cause me later on I would have never talked to him. We talked with each other for quite some time during the journey to the university, I found out he's the Magiphilosophy professor at Magix University. When we arrived there, everyone was staring at us but mostly at Avalon.

"_She likes the way he sings"_ I was like a raggedy doll compared to Avalon, but I felt so important near Avalon. I could see many women blushing at his presence and I could see the heated glares many of the guys were giving him, but I was being stared at too. The women glared at me, like the women from my realm, while the guys looked shocked at seeing me possibly because I am the only elf there.

"_White demon love songs in her dreams"_ I thanked him for escorting me and I just left to find my dorm and hoped that we would meet again. I was lucky enough to reserve a private dorm for myself; there was enough space in that room to house all of my things. I turned my room into a mock garden of herbs and roses, not as beautiful as the one back home though.

"_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?"_ I didn't see him except when I was going to class or taking a midnight stroll around campus, we would talk to each other when we had the time. We usually had tea near a river deep in the forest. It was a most marvelous place with many flowers and various forms of butterflies, there was an old man there who seemed so familiar and with such sad eyes!

"_White demon sorrow will arrange" _The old man always wore a tattered black over coat with gray slacks and always had the same black combat boots that looked so worn. His gray hair was always slicked back, revealing a tan, handsome face with crow's feet with sad ocean eyes. I found out later he was a glass smith and his name was Nickel.

"_Let's not forget about the fear"_ He loved hearing me talk about my life and past, he was such a good listener and really kind! I didn't know at the time that he was my daddy, nor what he did to make me forget. I still love him though.

"_Black invitation to this place that cannot change"_ Back to Avalon now; he was the most gorgeous person on campus and probably in all the Realms. It wasn't because he was a successful Paladin or he was a Cloud Spirit, it was the way he treated people with respect and me a little more. That little more I didn't figure out what it was until that beautiful, magical night of wonderful heat.

"_While strangely holy, come for a rain"_ He sometimes give me gifts when we meet up at the same river or local café, like perfume or a rare packet of rose seeds. But he gave me the greatest gift of all when I told him my secret, my secret was is that I didn't remember anything before I was found by Ladies' Circle. The gift was a chance to recover all those lost memories and hopefully my parents if they were alive.

"_White demon, widen your heart's scope"_ My first memory I gained back was about playing with my younger cousin and how I and my dad got kicked out the Woodland Elves tribe. My younger cousin, Lianthorn, and I were exploring the woods. I was just five and he was just three when we came across a giant white castle.

"_White demon, who let your friends go?"_ My younger cousin and I went inside to see what was inside; everything was so big to us back then. The inside of the castle was dark and empty, there was nothing inside it. Lianthorn was disappointed and wished that some monster will come out and attack us like monsters did in stories, oh he got his wish.

"_White demon, widen your heart's scope"_ A giant shadow dragon appeared out of nowhere and spewed fireballs at us; we were barely able to dodge those fireballs. My cousin, like the genius he is, grabs a rock and throws it at the dragon to distract him from trying to eat me. The dragon turns his attention towards him and it was staring him down like it was challenging him to try that again, I wanted to do something but I had no weapons or even a rock to distract the dragon that was blocking the only exit.

"_White demon, who let your friends go?" _I don't know how I even knew these words to a spell, but I said them out loud to stop the evil dragon. I used magic and I'm a Woodland elf or at least half, it is forbidden for Woodland Elves to use magic. He promised he wouldn't tell on me and I still believe he didn't, but somehow my grandfather got wind of this.

"_Let us be in love"_ It doesn't matter that I'm the next in line to be King of the Woodland Elves or that I'm his flesh and blood grandson, he still kicked me and my father out. The Seer, the only one allowed to use magic, gave me a gift of remembering my lessons, and my first was not to get caught. Somehow I didn't see my father's face in that memory I thought it was because it was hidden in the shadows, but Avalon and I later figured out was because of a spell.

"_Let us be in love"_ I wrote down all my memories into a journal, just in case I forget again. I have these "memory sessions" like every Saturday because he has no classes to teach and I had no classes to attend. After a session he would treat me to a picnic or coffee at the local café, and sometimes Nickel would join in.

"_Let's do old and grey"_ It took me until the middle of May to get all of my memories back and the spell to break, I saw what my dad looked like. He was named Nickel Copper Captain, he was my dad and a thief, he was discovered and we fled our home. He took my memories away and threw me over a wall where I landed in the bushes; he thought he was protecting me.

"_Let's do old and grey"_ I went out and tried finding him in the woods, not even knowing that a mysterious stranger was following. I searched hours and hours in the forest until I found a small cabin, the stranger followed me all the way. I burst inside and confronted him about everything, I didn't even get a chance to finish when I heard the sun of a gun being fired and my daddy pulling out a gun and firing back.

"_I won't make you cry"_ I thought I got shot but when I saw my daddy fell to the floor and the gunman, or should I say gunwoman, fell with a loud thump dead from the bullet in her head. I never seen her before she has brown eyes and hair, dressed in a black wedding dress and have the same necklace that Avalon has. She probably was a Paladin, but I didn't care because my daddy was dying.

"_I will never stray"_ My daddy told me why he did that and he also said that he will always love me, I told him that too and I couldn't hate him for all that has happen. Avalon found me a few hours later, cradling my dad's dead body in my arms while the dead woman was still there with blood pooled around her head. I explained what happened and he promised me that I wouldn't get into trouble if I told the police the same thing and I did, and he was of course right.

"_I will never stray"_ Avalon informed that woman was his little half-sister named Morgan, she was only half Cloud Spirit and that meant she was susceptible to being unbalanced or impure. She was supposed to marry Avalon's best friend, but he died from a disease the day before the wedding. She then became hysterical and emotionally dependent on him, for he was the only family she has left.

"_I will do my part"_ They only have each other and she seemed to get better, even though she still wore black. She seemed to develop an obsession for him; she didn't want to be alone. When she realized that he has been spending more of his free time with me, she became mad. He didn't realize this until it was too late, and now he was the only one left in his family so had I.

"_I will do my part" _In a way he confessed his love for me and I didn't answer him until a month later, I waited on a Friday to tell him my answer when all the students were gone. I came in and I started talking about how we first met and then I shyly confessed my love for him, and then we kissed. Like less than a week later I gave him my virginity that was the best time of my life.

"_Let us be in love tonight"_ The morning after I woke up alone and I thought he has some unfinished business to attend to that was until I read the note he left on my desk. It basically meant that we would never see each other again and that he loved me, I cried all day long and only came out to hear that some Paladin married an important Countess. I thought that were Avalon and I felt like such a fool, I spent my summer with my friends for the last time.

"_White demon, widen your heart's scope"_ I don't even remember the rest of my college experience or how I got my job at Alfea. While looking back now my old free and wild self almost died when Avalon left, but then he came back again. I didn't even know that the Avalon I spent my time with during the whole Darkar adventure, he was the Evil Avalon. We finally got together after I saved Evalon's life, and we had very good make-up sex.

"_White demon, who let your friends go?"_ He treated me like his Dark Queen and I thought of him now as my Dark Angel, he was just so lusty and bold. I loved him even though he manipulated and used me, I still love him. I'm crying now that he's gone now, and I don't feel any guilt about it.

"_White demon, widen your heart's scope"_ I wore more black and leather whenever I was around Evalon, but now he's gone. I felt dirty and used now. I can't even bring myself to show my face on campus right now.

"_Stand it anymore, darling"_ I should've listen to the other female staff's threats. I should've learned my lesson before. I should've never got together with him.

"_Stand it"_ I wish Ogron was here, he probably would kick his ass. I wish my friends were here because then I would find solace and Lydia would probably kill him. I wish he was here though, even though he lied and deceived me and everyone, because he would at least give me some love even though it was not real.


End file.
